Shen Poems
by ShinyShiza
Summary: Here are some poems about Shen the Peacock! This is after he survives, and it follows him on his path to redemption! Rated t for in case I add some ones describing blood or swearing, later on. R&R OC Warning Later on...
1. The Relinquished Requiem

**The Relinquished Requiem**

A warrior of black and white

I am defeated for what I thought was right

If hateful memories were all contained,

It might have never ended this way

It was my fault

All hope was lost

Of my kingdom and people

And the throne I tossed

My parents died

Because of me

The pandas slain

I was too angry

I killed my men

Without remorse

My weapon charred

Their skin with force

I tried to be the beginning and end

When all I did was pretend

I wish I could take the deeds all back

But it all lives on with my sins so black

My feathers white and talons gray

No one can take the pain away

I may be thought crushed and dead

Even if I lived, my heart still bled

My emotional scars run so deep

I am barely able to sleep

What I did was dark and dire

Attempting to light China on fire

The very 2 I've hurt the most

Tried to tell me to change

If I had listened and had stopped

Would everyone else find me strange?

I will try my best to succeed

In stopping others suffering

Maybe at last at the least

I will finally reach Inner Peace

If anybody hears this Ode

Whistling in the bamboo trees

I am Lord Shen and I beg you

To forgive me… Please.


	2. Burning the Bloody Effigy

**Burning the Bloody Effigy**

Another daybreak comes

Waiting for the world to wake

The water trickles and I succumb

To thirst, my life at stake

Taking a drink in the clear, fresh pool

I stop and see my red eyes

The color of the blood of whom I'd slain

The corpses of all size

Yet again these sins haunt me

Probably never to go away

I still remember Po's words to me

But I cannot forget yesterday

I try to fight my wallowing fear

Try hard to not break down

But the more I try not to think

The less I can stand around

And remaining calm would be my rule

To this wasted, empty life

If only there was another way

To end all of my strife

When I looked away from the pool,

I saw the ground was red

The bamboo burning and leaves ablaze

Some travelers were dead.

My heart ached with sorrow

For these poor, charred and limp souls

But when I heard I cry for help

I dove in through the coals

It was a very little boy

No bigger than a crate

I decided to save this child's life

Than leave it up to Fate

I grab the child and leap out

Of the once green bamboo

Then I found that another lived

That cried out loud and true

I leaped back into the flames

And right before my eyes

Was a little girl no more than four years old

I couldn't have left her if I tried

Rescuing her from the flames and smoke

My white feathers turned sooty and black

When I came out, the little boy

Almost gave me a heart attack

He thanked me for saving him and his sister

From a very morbid death

I said I couldn't accept his praise

But left out all the rest

They bowed to me, still very sad

For their family they had lost

The girl hugged her little doll

Crying at the cost

My ruby eyes moisturized

From the mood that had befallen

The three of us out of the blaze

Still distraught and crestfallen

I then wished for a second chance

Silently as we weeped

Then it occurred from inside my mind

As I set the kids to sleep

Perhaps I should nurture them

And raise them as my own

Perhaps then Inner Peace will bless

The three of us at once

Then I remembered the panda Po

And his words about scars

I had helped him reach Inner Peace

I found while gazing at the stars

What a fool I was

The greatest of sin

The lives that were lost

But now I could finally begin

Again and change

As much as I can

As I washed my feathers

And my thoughts ran

Toward a new life

And away from pain

Through searing heat

And heavy rain

I hope when I tell these little geese

They would accept the news

Even if I don't quite know

What they're going through

Then I sleep beside the twins

My breathing calm in steady

For if they don't accept my wings

I must be good and ready


End file.
